Breaking of a Soul
by Little Did You Know
Summary: A new kishin appears randomly, battling the gang. In a puff of smoke, he disappears, along with the girls. Can Soul and the others get to them in time for their deaths or will they save them? -.- I am horrible at summaries. It's better than it sounds. (Rated M for some Sexual Content) SoXMa (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Little does not own any original Soul Eater characters.

**Little: **Thank you for that and just because my name is Little, I AM NOT SMALL!

_**Breaking of a Soul**_

_**Prologue**_

It was a large battle; Death the Kid with his weapons, Liz and Patty, Black*Star with Tzubaki, and Maka with Soul against a man with abilities like Stein only, he wasn't Stein.

He didn't have the screw in his head or the stitches all over his body. **(I'll let you decide how he looks: think of the most repulsive guy in your life)**

"Watashi ga hitsuyo to suru! Hitsuyo to suru!" he yelled and reached towards Maka, hand outstretched.

She dodged, the man dodged Tsubaki in Kusarigama mode. They had been fighting for about ten minutes now, all panting.

"This guy is getting on my nerves." Maka muttered to Soul, her weapon, who agreed silently. "You ready?" she asked. Knowing what she meant he answered, "Yeah."

"Black*Star! Kid! Cover us!" Maka called to their friends. "Got it!" Black*Star yelled, dodging an attack.

Kid just nodded to them and went back to the fast moving man who somehow dodged his bullets.

"Let's Go! Soul Resonance!" Soul and Maka yelled together. Soul's blade grew, turning into Witch Hunter.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka said, calling the power. She ran at the random attacking guy and brought Soul onto him, except, Soul didn't hit anything.

"Wha-!" she started as a hand pressed against her back but she didn't get to finish. There was a flash of light, Maka's scream, and Soul was dropped.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as she was sent flying for several feet. He quickly transformed, trying to get to her. Something exploded and he was sent backwards, smoke clouding his  
vision.

There was the sound of metal clanging and three more screams of pain. "Tsubaki!"

"Liz! Patty! No!"

But, when the smoke cleared, all of the girls were gone.

"MAKA!"

"TSUBAKI!"

"LIZ! PATTY!"

(Sorry it is so short. I couldn't make it any longer. it wouldn't work.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Little does not own any original Soul Eater characters.

**Little: **Thank you for that random disclaimer. I think people know I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

**-Chapter 1**-

**Screams in My Mind:  
Most Painful Moments?**

Slowly, I became conscious; I knew immediatly that I wasn't with Soul.

I became painfully aware that my hands were bound above my head, my head lolling on my chest, and I was sitting on cold floor.

Then, I heard a familiar scream and it was filled with pain. My eyes snapped open. "Tsubaki!" I called.

"No! Black*Star!" I heard her voice scream to my right. I noticed that I was in a concrete room, my hands bound to the wall and I was separated from everyone else.

I tried to move and let out a gasp of pain. The place where the hand hit me was really sore and painful. The hurt hit me like fire.

Tsubaki's screams suddenly stopped and I didn't notice the tear that rolled down my cheek. "Tsubaki!?" I called again. "Tsubaki!" Still no answer.

"Maka!?" a voice called to my left. "Liz? Where are you?" I yelled back. "I-I don't know! And Patty isn't with me! I-" and then she screamed out almost happily. "Kid!"

Another voice joined hers. I recognized it as Patty's. And then the screaming started again. "No!"

"Liz!? Patty? S-Stay strong!" I yelled loudly, pulling against the chains on my hands. I was separated from my friends, who were in pain.

Soon, the screaming stopped and I realized something, I must be next.

"MAKA! Where are you!?" a familiar voice called above me. "Soul?" I said quietly, not beleiving my luck. "SOUL!" I said louder.

There was a metallic bang above me and a vent shaft clattered to the floor, a familiar albino following it. "Hang on Maka." he said, standing up from where he landed about ten feet away from me.

He turned and ran over to me, a look of relief on his face. "Soul!" I said happily. He flashed me his signature half-smirk which I was sort-of crazy about, and started to mess with the bindings on my hands.

"Let's get you out of here." he said. "What about the others?" I asked him. "Kid and Black*Star are getting them." he said, trying to tug on the bindings, I think they were chain.

I blinked in confusion. Weren't the others calling out Black*Star and Kid's names as if something happened to them?

I yelped as he tugged on the chains again."Come on!" Soul growled in anger. The chains would not come off. "Oh, I don't think so." a voice echoed through the concrete room.

It was the man we fought before, only, standing right behind Soul.

Soul turned, his back to me and his arms out as if to protect me, one of his arms a scythe blade. My mind instantly flashed to the fight with Crona and Asura when he took the fall for me. Then I realized something: this man was a Kishin.

Why didn't I notice before? I'm an idiot. I opened my mouth to warn Soul but suddenly, my voice wouldn't work.

The man laughed, giving me a small glare and looked back at Soul. "Little (leetle) Weapon. How can you (jew) protect your Miester (meester) when you can't even protect yourself? (**Giving you an idea of how he ****sounds**)" he sneered.

I stared up at Soul and tried to say his name, not sound came out so I ended up just mouthing it. I noticed his hands trembling a bit. I hoped it was from anger.

The man/ Kishin shook his head. "Little Weapon, step away from the woman (wooman)." he said, sticking a hand in his pocket.

Soul refused to move. "What do you want with her?" he hissed. The man/Kishin smiled. "I ask the questions (quiistians) Little Weapon. Now, be a good weapon and step away from the (de) woman."

Again, Soul refused to, surprising me with a growl of anger. "No. I protect my Miester."

The man sighed and took something from his pocket. A remote? "I told you to move. Now let's see... What can I do to punish the Little Weapon? Ah I know." He pressed and button and pain shot through my body.

I screamed in pain. It was like white-hot fire rushing through my veins. I heard a soft crackling in the distance. Through the red haze I saw Soul turn to me, the man came closer and his hand flashed.

His hand... turned into a knife-like blade. "MA-" Soul started but was cut off, the man/Kishin's hand- knife protruding from his chest.

"Soul?" I whispered, my voice back and my eyes wide. A drop of blood landed on my cheek. It went into slow-motion from there. The knife-hand retracted and Soul gave a sort-of jerk, his eyes wide as well.

He fell towards the ground, first on his knees then onto his side. Blood pooled slowly around him and his chest didn't move.

"SOUL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Little does not own any original Soul Eater characters.

**Little: **Thank you but again. I AM NOT SMALL!

**Disclaimer: **FMA Copy cat.

**Little: **AM NOT!

* * *

"Soul... _No_..." I was still whispering hours later. Some sort-of gas filled the room immediatly after Soul was...

and I was knocked out. I was numb. The tears that

streamed down my face went unnoticed by me.

No one will save me now. Save _us_ now... I would hold onto the hope that

Papa would save us but... He can't even save himself.

The screams started and ended again a little while ago but I didn't notice.

I am numb, my mind is numb. I don't even notice the chains cutting into my hands right now.

I barely registered a familiar voice calling to me. "Maka! Just hold on! We'll be back for you!"

I laughed softly. Another game. Great. No... wait... I didn't recognize that voice. It was too croaky...

"Are you enjoying pain, Puppy?" a voice said.

I stiffened. It was _him. _The one that killed... no. He's not dead. He will be back. I know it.

Wait... Did he just call me... Puppy? I looked up, realizing I didn't notice him even appearing inside of my

concrete prison.

My glare did little to faze the Kishin/ man. He just smiled, wiping his glasses again and scratching the

top of his head. "Puppy, do not give me such a mean look. It makes you look not-cute."

I bit back a snarled retort. Without a weapon... no... Without any help, I can't do anything.

I'm useless. "Have you given up yet?" he asked, a smirk from ear to ear covered his face.

My glare and anger didn't move from my face, nor my heart. Sadness is now overwhelmed by anger.

A last tear dropped from my eye. No more fell after that.

His smirk dropped a bit. " I take that as a no no." he said. His hand went to his pocket and came out with the button-thing again.

My heart skipped a beat. That was the reason Soul... _NO_!... "If you give up now, you won't have to worry, my Puppy."

A growl sounded in my throat. Now where have I heard that before? _Give up and you won't have to worry about_

_fear or pain ever again. _Was it Asura or the black blood demon? I forget. But that sounded familiar. Probably Asura since this guy

is a Kishin too.

He sighed again. "I take that as another no no." He pressed the button. I clenched my teeth as white-hot pain flooded through me.

I tried not to scream and my body jerked and twitched. The pain subsided and a red haze replaced my vision. "Now?" he said. I didn't answer and

just glared in his direction. White-hot pain flew through me again. I let out a screech and shut my eyes, trying

to ignore it but that was close to impossible. I heard him laugh. "If you give up my Puppy, all will be well. No pain, no fear... No _soul_ **(not Soul but soul)**"

The pain stopped again but my eyes stayed closed. I was panting hard, trying to get my mind together. _No soul... or no Soul? What does he mean?_

_I hope he isn't acting like the black blood._ Something dripped from my wrists. Well, that was were the pain was coming from. The chains binding my hands.

"Well, what do you say, hmm? Puppy?" I kept my eyes closed and I didn't notice the black engulfing me.

"We shall continue tomorrow." a voice said before night took over.

**Liz P.O.V.**

Kid was dead. A shinigami, the son of Lord Death, was dead.

I couldn't believe it. I still can't. Screams filled my ears. I couldn't tell

if they were my own, Maka's, Tsubaki's, or Patty's. I heard Maka and Tsubaki

screaming Black*Star and Soul's names. They must be dead too.

The corners of my mouth twitched. _Soul and Maka were just realizing their love for each other._

The twitch faded. They had something Kid and I could never have had. _Love_. It was now just a

stupid notion. A notion for a _baka;_ an idiot.

I lay here now, slumped with my hands tied over my head. I had already tried transforming. It didn't work.

I couldn't change. So that probably meant Tsubaki couldn't either. Same for Patty... I wonder if she knows about Kid?

Probably, if that weird man or weapon of whoever he was told her. She's probably crying her little eyes out now.

"Liz." I heard a whisper. It snapped me from my thoughts. "_Liz!_" it came again.

The voice was croaky and scratchy. I could barely complete my thought of _Patty! _before her voice said,

"Hang on sis. We're getting out of here." and my arms dropped to my side. "H-How?" I said, the blur finally

going away to reveal my little sister sitting in front of me. She had a few bruises on her face and she looked tired.

"We have to go. Now." she said. her voice didn't have her usually happiness in it. It was urgent now.

I nodded as her arms went until my shoulders, pulling me up. "What about the others?" I mumbled.

I clung to her to keep my balance. "Tsubaki is safe for now, but Maka... I can't promise anything.

We have to get help from Kid and the others." We were moving froward at that point but I stopped, almost falling

over.

"Patty... Kid and the other... They're dead." I whispered. She shook her head, that look of determination

on her face that I loved so much. "No. They aren't. Come on." I still didn't move. Suddenly, she got _that look_ **(You know, the one she gives Kid)**

on her face. "Get Your Ass Up And Move." she growled. I yelped and she was holding me up.

"Let's go." she said. "But... How do we get out?" I said. I looked at me, a tired grin on her face.

"Like this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Maka P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up again, Tsubaki's screams of pain were just subsiding.

A red haze was still around my eyes and something wet was still dripping from my wrists.

Unless an artery was cut, I must not have been out for more than thirty minutes.

I looked up and vaguely remember earlier. Electricity was used through the chains on my hands.

I blinked as a drop of blood landed on my cheek. Really close to where _Soul's dried blood_ was, my own mixing with his.

The thought brought tears to my eyes and I immediatly blinked them away. I was not going to show the Kishin any type of weakness.

No matter how much it hurts. I will get my revenge. For _Soul._ He _will pay._

"Maka?" a soft voice called. It was scratchy and familiar. "Tsubaki..." I mumbled, finding my mouth didn't really want to work.

"Get out..." was her voice to my right again but in another room. I felt weak for a minute. "What do you mean?" I mumbled.

She didn't answer and I got the feeling that this was just a ruse from the Kishin.

I wiggled my hands a moment, wondering if my blood was slick enough to slip them out. I pulled on them and gasped in pain.

A definite no. I bowed my head and sighed, about ready to give up. Besides, what was life without my partner? My weapon...? My..._love_?_  
_

A weird thought entered my mind. Did I _love_ my... was my partner? Yeah... I realize it now, after he is already gone.

Tears flowed again without realizing it.

And I couldn't even tell him. I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my crying face on them.

And I couldn't even tell him.

"Puppy!" a voice said. A growl sounded in my throat and I didn't even look up at him.

"Aww... don't be so mean my Puppy." he said.

"I'm not yours." I snarled, anger filling my every being. I looked up them to see him shaking his head.

"Have you thought about my offer?" he asked, seriousness invading his voice. I looked away. "No. There is no answer."

"Oh, is this about the Little Weapon?" he said. My heart ached then. "I don't know who you're talking about." I mumbled. Little Weapon wasn't his name.

"Sorry, Puppy. _Your_ little weapon, Soulie." he said with a sneer. I ignored him as he stepped closer to where he was right in front of me.

He squatted down and reached a hand towards me, lifting my chin up. I made a point to look to the side. He leaned forward and for a

moment I thought he was going to kiss me.

The thought made me gag mentally. But fortunately, he passed my lips and went to my ear where he whispered, "My little Lamb, Tsu Tsu, may have

a mature body that makes her sexy but nothing is better than a body that hasn't fully formed yet, like that of a little _puppy_." he stressed puppy.

Realization hit me. Lamb, Tsu Tsu, Tsubaki. What did he do to her? Was that when she was screaming. I pieced it together as he leaned back,

licking his lips to my disgust.

"She has already given up... So why don't you Puppy? And then I wont have to hurt you anymore..." he whispered.

I growled, literally growled. He sighed again. "Alright then Puppy. It was your choice. Time to take the fight out of you."

Again, I pieced the rest and whatever he did to Tsubaki, I think I knew, he was going to do to me.

I braced myself, expecting it before he even started. And there goes the button from his pocket and _press_.

I clenched my teeth to hold in the pain. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of my screams,

no matter how much I wanted to cry out. White-hot pain became my blood again and attacked my body,

burning every inch of me that I could feel.

"Puppy, Puppy, Give up~!" the Kishin sang. **(I had a tick-mark here just writing it.)**

Again, I felt like I was going to gag, starting to get used to the pain but that could be because of the

red haze that was engulfing my vision again. Soon, my fingers and legs stopped twitching in exhaustion.

He stopped pressing the button and put it back in his pocket, squatting in front of me again. I remembered

that chainsaw-guy that worked for Arachnae and Crona when Crona yelled out, "Stop squatting! It looks like you're

going to the bathroom and I can't deal with that!"

I mentally smiled, feeling too weak to do anything but sit there and let my head hang. You know, I am so close to giving up

and again, what is life without Soul?

**(M Rated Part, skip if you don't want to read it.)**

He lifted my head up again, my eyes unfocused. "Hmmm... I may have overdone it but that might work out." he

mumbled. I mentally slapped myself. Everything he is doing is overdoing it. He rubbed his thumb below my bottom lip.

I noticed him lick his. "Such a cute Puppy. Much better that a Lamb." The red haze was back but I was sure that this time it

was from anger. "Pervert." I managed to mumble out. He 'tsked' at me, shaking his head. "Puppy still needs training.

and until she accepts she won't escape or be saved, she will continue to have training." he said. I bit back a retort

of, "I don't need training, I'm just not going to give up to you." **(I didn't word it right but oh well. It was better in my head.)**

He let go of my chin and placed his hand just below my neck, **(mental sweat-drop)** right where I would have breasts.

Something flashed through me and I couldn't move. "What did you do to me?" I growled, finding my head wasn't frozen.

"Can't have you struggling, Puppy. Punishment time!" he said pervertedly, a smirk on his face.

**(Sorry I keep interrupting in bold but I can't help it, I was just reminded of Kyoya Otori's grin.)**

His hands went up to the chains on my wrists and touched them, my hands falling down limply beside me.

What use they are now. He 'tsked' again. "Puppy, you've been trying to get out haven't you?" he said. "No, you kept on

shocking my with that button." I snarled. My lips felt like they were zipped up. **(****?que?)** "Another no no. No back talking

Puppy." the Kishin smirked. His whole personality changed in about an instant. Again, I am filled with anger. **(Anyone else bored of ****repetition**

**on my part? -raises hand- me too. ) **He grabbed my feet and pulled me to where I was laying down. I couldn't talk no

so I couldn't ask what he was doing and again, I had a pretty good idea.

His hands ran down the length of my body, chest to thighs. **(- - not the length of yer bod.)** I mentally gagged once again.

I really didn't want it to happen like this but since I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything about it. His eyes got a greedy look in them

that I sometimes saw in Papa's when he was with other girls. Now I deffinetly knew what he was going to. One of his hands shone and transformed

into the knife/ weapon part that killed... no... still not going to say it. The hand that transformed reached the top of my shirt and hooked itself on

it, ripping it and going down, tearing up my whole shirt. He spread it open to expose my A-cup chest. **( O/O A little embarrassment there Maka?)**

He smiled and and ran his weaponless hand over my stomach, going down to my skirt which he easily ripped as well. He lifted me up

to take the torn clothes off of my body. He licked his lips once again and went to my underwear but instead of pulling them down he

silently slipped his fingers beneath them...

**(Long chapper, Yaaay! 3 Sorry I kept on interrupting, coffee and ADHD are not a good mix tee hee.)**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapper! (Why am I doing this?) **

_"...but instead of pulling them down he silently slipped his fingers beneath them..."_

* * *

I would have struggled if I could but he had control over me.

I couldn't move. I kept on screaming _no no no! _in my mind as he slipped t

hem under. A smirk played across his face as a finger brushed against

the small bump above my opening. It sent something tingling up my

spine. I clenched my teeth, unable to tell him to stop, to leave me alone

and just let me go.

He pressed a finger down on it and moved it from side to side, ever so slowly.

It sent more tingles. "Are you enjoying, my Puppy?" he said. My lips unzipped

**(?que?)** and I was able to yell, "No! Pervert!" The Kishin just chuckled and

removed his hand. "A no no, eh?" He reached over to my chest and tore my

**(haha! A-cup!)** bra off. I flinched as the fabric pressed deep into the skin on my back.

He flung it away and did the same with my underwear.

I knew what was coming now and braced myself. He stood on his knees and moved

in between my legs, lightly lifting them onto his shoulders. I wished I could struggle, I wished

I could get away. I... I wished... That..._Soul_ was here...

I tensed as I felt him at my opening. Slowly, he went in.

I was unprepared for the pain I felt and I had to clench my teeth and bite my tongue

to keep from crying out in pain. "Does it hurt Puppy?" the Kishin said. I could hear

the _sneer_ in his voice. I didn't answer and instead concentrated on not drying out in pain.

He 'tsked' again. "I really don't want to hurt you. Why just give up?" He pulled out a bit

and a small squeak escaped my lips. He sighed and shoved in again, hard enough to make

me cry out. "Oh well."

**Tsubaki P.O.V.~ (Did I sing that in my mind? Wow... I'm crazy)**

My mind cleared for a moment but only for a moment... Black*Star was gone...

He was supposed to... he was... to surpass God and... now he's... he's... dead.

How is he going to surpass Him like that? Screaming slowly made it's way into my

mind, clearing it for a moment. Screaming. Screaming. It was in pain. I could tell.

But... it sounded familiar. **(No duh Sherlock.)** "Maka?" I mumbled. There was a metallic sound

that echoed around my metal cell **(not concrete like Maka's, duh!)** and a huge t.v.-like

screen formed in front of me.

It had a static screen for a moment before blinking into a concrete room. But that wasn't what

caught my attention. The man that took us was leaning over something or some_one._ He was

moving back and forth, then I caught a flash of ashy blond **(brown?)** hair. "Maka..." it was her screams

and he was the one making her scream. He was on top of her, doing the same thing he did to me.

He was raping her...

"Please! Somebody! Soul! Help me!" I heard her cry. Something snapped inside of me and my vision

was filled with a red haze and I... gave... _in..._

* * *

**Alright. It is Sunday morning and I had coffee before writing this**

**(It was after church that I wrote this. Sheesh) and again, ADHD and**

**coffe do not mix! So, I am a bit hyper... (glared at) alright. Alot hyper,**

**LOLZ!**

**That and today wasn't really a good day. Short chapper and well... **

**I'm not perfect and this is actually my first story on Fanfic. (I post other**

**stories on Quotev)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, after my bestie asking and asking, here it is. The next chapter with a little twist!**

**Disclaimer: Little Does Not Own Any Original Soul Eater Characters.**

**Thank you! Arigatogozaimasu!**

* * *

**Soul Eater P.O.V. (There Onee-chan. You happy now?)**

It's been a week now. Searching and searching. Being forced to rest,

others telling us that we will never find them. But I am going to find them;

I am going to find _her._ My Miester. We have been searching the same

area pretty much. The place where that weird guy took them. Black*Star

hasn't spoken once since then and Kid hasn't obsessed over symmetry.

We have t find them or Kid and Black*Star will be ruined. _I_ will be ruined.

We have to find them.

Spirit, Maka's father, has joined us on the search for them now. He hates

me fully and all the way now, for losing his little girl. Maka can take care

of herself and I know she is trying to get out as much as we are trying to

find them.

"Soul." a voice shook me from my thoughts. It was Spirit's. I looked up and

noticed that we had arrived at the old desert town where we fought that guy

and he took them. "This is the last time we search this area. If we don't find

anything again, we will move elsewhere." He turned to me, his eyes flashing

dangerously. "And if we don't find her. And them. I _will_ kill you." I nodded. That's

probably about as much as I deserve.

"We'll split up again like last time. Remember to call when you find something."

Spirit ordered. Kid and I nodded but Black*Star didn't make a move. Spirit glanced

at him. "Did you hear me, Black*Star?" Again, he didn't move. Spirit sighed. "If you

don't buck up and stop feeling sorry for yourself, we will never find Tsubaki." he said.

Kid and I exchanged a glance. Black*Star didn't answer him again. Spirit straightened

and lifted a fist, swinging it fast and hard, catching Black*Star's cheek. He flew through

the air a moment, sliding to a dusty top in front of a cracked and dry fountain.

He had a hand on his cheek and a slightly shocked expression.

"Get up! You won't do anything for her like that." Spirit growled. "Tsubaki and the others

need our help and with you acting like this, we won't be able to." Slowly, Black*Star stood

up, a shadow across his face. When he lifted his head there was a slightly insane smile

on his face. "I'm back. Let's go get them." he said, his voice scratchy but then, he hadn't

talked for a week.

Spirit lifted his clenched fist and nodded. "Now let's get going. We don't need anymore

moping. Same goes for you Kid, Soul." We all nodded. My hopes rose just a bit but only

a bit. We all ran in different directions and down different streets. The one I chose was

probably the darkest because I could barely see. The small alleyways that led between

buildings were even darker. I took my time through this street, moving my hand along and

tapping the walls, trying to find a secret door or passageway or _something_.

I froze as a figure passed in front of me.

"Little Weapon...'" a voice called. It was the voice of the man who took Maka. I turned

around. There was nothing there. "Little Weapon... do you miss your Miester?" I felt

something sharp and cold brush against the skin of my neck. "Where are you?" I

growled. There was a chuckled behind me and I turned. Again, there was no one

there.

It was then that I noticed and odd shaped figure obscured by the head of the old town

in the desert a while away from Death City. I straightened from the wall I was just tapping on

to look. It was weird and disfigured, limping in my direction from the distance it was from me.

But something about it was familiar.

Then I realized something. That wasn't one figure. It was one carrying another. The one on

the bottom tripped a bit, almost dropping the one it was carrying on its back. Yeah, it was

deffinetly familiar. "Kid! Black*Star! Spirit! Get over here!" I called. The figures stopped, swaying

on the spot. I heard footsteps behind me. That was fast. "Soul, what is it?" was Kid's voice. I

didn't turn and instead jerked my head in the direction of the figures.

"What is it?" was Black*Star.

"It looks like..."

**Patty P.O.V.**

****It was hot and my skin burned but pride and sadness was bubbling through me. I got me

and Sis out but we had to leave Maka and Tsubaki. I can't carry all three of them. But I can

get them help. I had to carry Sis now. She's almost given up so I had to get them out. I have to

tell the others his plan. That guy, I think he was a Kishin, has a horrible plan. He told it to me,

thinking that I had already given up. I never knew I was such a good actress. Sis passed out

halfway to the old town where he took us so I had to carry her.

It was really hot. I think I might have a horrible sunburn after this. _If _we get through this. Soon,

though, the city came into sight. I gave a small sigh of relief and remembered the walk to Death

City. _And help_. A dark street stood in the direction I was going with Sis. Something white was

bobbing around in the darkness in a familiar shape. Something red flashed and I realized that it

had to be Soul. I tried to cry out to him but my throat hurt and my mouth was dry. I stopped and knew

immediatly I shouldn't have. I swayed a moment when a voice reached my ears. "Kid! Black*Star!

Spirit! Get over here!" It was deffinetly Soul. I swayed again and had to move forward a bit. I didn't

see the rest of them until they were walking towards us. The last thing that entered my mind after relief

was: _Finally... Help_

And the lights went out.


	7. Chapter 7

**OKE`! I have updated! Here you go my fav. readers who review every**

**time the chapper ends! Jk, jk, jk. You guys (everyone) is mah fav. So here**

**you go. Chapter 7 of ****_Breaking of a Soul._**

**(Why am I doing this?)**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"Patty!" Kid cried out as she fell forward, Liz ontop of her, unconscious. He ran over to her,

the rest of us following more slowly. By what I could see, as Kid skidded onto his knees

and pulled Liz off of Patty, laying her down along with pulling Patty off of her face, they were

both extremely thin. Liz let out a groan as she was moved and then I noticed something. They

looked pruned as if they were in water for a long time and despite the heat, their clothes were

soaked as well. Kid and I exchanged a glance.

"Kid..." Patty mumbled, opening her eyes. **(OMG she passed out for five seconds) **"Patty! What

happened!" he exclaimed. Patty shook her head. "Kishin... guy... has a plan... Maka... screams...

and Tsubaki..." she didn't finish her sentence, her eyes were unfocused. But what got to me was

the fact that she said 'Maka, screams, and Tsubaki.' That didn't sound good. "I escaped... Helped

sis... couldn't carry... the others..." She tried to sit up but her arms wouldn't hold her weight anymore

let alone the fact she carried her sister all this way. Kid helped her sit up. Liz groaned again. "They

need... need help. I can't- won't go back... "

Patty's voice slowly became clearer. Spirit quickly handed her a bottle of water he brought with him.

She greedily drank some but only have, glancing at her sister. "I left footprints... in the sand... It leads to...

the entrance." she said between gulps. She took a deep breath and let it out. "He's a Kishin... like... like

Asura but more with... Dr. Stein's intelligence." She took another breath. "Tired..." Liz mumbled beside her.

We all looked at her. "She took everything worse than I did. She... thought you were dead, Kid. So did I...

for a while anyways. I don't... don't know what he was doing to Maka and Tsubaki but... when we

left, they were screaming." I stared at her in horror. Patty swayed again, even though she was just sitting.

**(Plz tell me if I need to change anything. This chapper seems stupid to me. _Baka da na!_ -sigh-**

**not mah best but had to update for ya)**

_They were screaming when they left_. "Where are they?" Spirit demanded. I rolled my eyes, even though this

was a crisis moment to me. It felt like I was about to shrivel up inside. Patty shook her head. "I won't go back."

What scared me about her right now is that she was scary when she was serious. "Just... just follow my footprints...

I had to drag Sis every once in a while." She was speaking normally now. Spirit nodded. "I'll stay with you and Liz."

Kid told her, his voice soft. "But-" Black*Star started behind me. Spirit cut him off. "If he wants to stay he can. They are

his weapons after all." Kid gave him a grateful glance which was also a bit weird for him. Well, to me anyways...

"Help me get Liz and Patty to the shade please. I'll go on from there." Kid said.

"Come on. We have to go find them." Spirit started walking in the direction Patty and Liz came from. He stopped beside

Kid who was just helping Patty up to take her to the shade of the buildings. "You don't have to take revenge for them now

that you have them but you will help destroy that monster." Spirit said.

Black*Star and I had just pulled Liz over to were Patty was when he started to walk again. We set Liz down and took off

after him, walking briskly while following the footprints. After five minutes of running through the sand I started to realize

that Patty's footprints must go on for at least a mile. I knew she was strong, mentally and physical but I don't think _I _could

even do that. "How much farther?" Black*Star asked, sounding a bit more like himself but his voice edged with worry.

"Like we can even see." I said sarcastically. "Wait." Spirit said in front of us. He stopped and so did we. There was a noise

you usually would not hear in the desert. Something wet hit my cheek. Another drop. And another. "Rain?" I said.

"No." Black*Star said. It came down harder and we said it at the same time. "_Blood._"

We stared at Spirit and it came down harder. Spirit's red hair was dyed blood red now. I could only imagine what my hair

looked like. **(Black*Star's hair would probably be purple Lolz!)** "I thought so." Spirit said. He had a hand out,

catching a few droplets of the blood rain. "Thought what?" Black*Star said, splashing over to him. Wait, splashing?

Yeah, splashing. The blood rain was pooling around us. Spirit put his hand down and looked at us, a blood drenched

hand going into his pocket.

"We are in an illusion zone created by the Kishin, Fumei who was an old Death Scythe to Lord Death. Years ago though.

He went Kishin and we never found him." Spirit said and looked up. "So this isn't real?" I asked. Spirit looked at me. "It is very

much real. It seems we have crossed into Fumei's imagination of illusions. Maka and Tsubaki must be here somewhere." He

looked down at the blood that was now up to our waist. He wasn't panicking so I didn't but Black*Star was looking a little squirmish.

"Then what do we do?" I asked.

"Knowing Fumei, he will try to drown us in blood or something..." I stared at him. "But... he likes to be entertained so he probably wont."

**(To let you know Fumei means Unknown in Japanese, ^ ^ ain't I smart!? -says the future English teacher-)** "Then how do we

find them!?" Black*Star demanded.

_"Easy peasy! Mister Miester!"_ a voice rang around us. I tried not to gag as the blood reached my chest. The smell of it was

horrible. "Fumei, is that you?" Spirit demanded. The blood rain stopped and a face appeared out of no where. Just two eyes

and a mouth, outlined in red. The desert scene disappeared and was replaced by plain white. _"Oh! Spirit the Death Scythe!" _the voice

rang. It wa the same as the guy spouting out random words in another language. The guy we fought and took Maka. _"How good it is to see_

_you!"_ The face circled us. "Where is Tsubaki!" Black*Star demanded. _"Mister Miester! Get some manners!"_ the voice said and

suddenly Black*Star was in a black tuxedo, holding black cane, with a black top hat. "W-What the hell!?" he exclaimed. Suddenly, I was

rolling around in the blood, practically on the surface of it, not going under, laughing. I couldn't control myself. It was like I was being

controlled.

I was holding my stomach, rolling around on top of the blood, laughing like a maniac. "Soul, get a hold of yourself!" Spirit hissed.

"Yeah, this isn't funny!" Black*Star snarled at me. "I-I'm n-not doing it!" I gasped between laughs. Then I was rolling around them in

circles. "C-Can't c-control!" Suddenly, Spirit had me by the back of my shirt, holding me up. "Let's see if this will do it." he said, raising a

fist. It collided with my spasming with laughter body, sending me flying away right into the blood. It cracked and there was a sound like

shattered glass and we were falling.

I was able to stop laughing but that was mostly because I was yelling, like Spirit and Black*Star, as we fell into the black darkness.

* * *

**Hey peeps. Woke up this morning and was like, 'Why not?' and I drank 2 FULL**

**cups of friggin' delicious coffee. So then around lunch, I had a THIRD. So... My**

**sis came in to find me writing for stories of three different sites, including this one,**

**super fast. And then came my doctor appointment with... -gulp- three shots. So**

**now my left arm is completely useless for today! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPPER BAKA!**

**(and yes, I criticize mah own work on here, what? It's entertaining!) So this**

**explains this chapper. ^ ^ Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is mah next chapper mah beloved fanfiction pplz! I left you guys on a **

**cliff hanger lolz! Well, hang on no longer! Here is CHAPTER 8! (Just to let you**

**know I have never gotten this far in a story before. Consider yourself - I **

**could say lucky but- mah best pplz)**

* * *

**Soul P.O.V.**

_Falling...Falling... Falling..._ No longer laughing, thank Death, but I was now falling.

The blood had turned to red glass, broke, and now blackness surrounded us as we

fell through what seemed to be a never ending hole. After a while, I couldn't hear Spirit

or Black*Star's yelling anymore. "Little Weapon." the guy Spirit said was Fumei, said. I

guess. **(Seriously? Little get a hold of yourself.)**

I continued to fall and his voice continued to ring with his nickname for me. It was starting to

get on my nerves. "Can I please top falling now?" I growled, my arms crossed. I was being cool

about it. I heard him laugh. "Be nice Little Weapon, but you said please!" and **BAM!** I was flat on

my back on a black and white tile floor. I heard two more crashes that sounded far away.

_Separate__ us to give us little chance._ **(O.o that's mah name.. -giggle- Little!)**

I sat up rubbing the back of my head and looked around. Plain black and white tile on the walls too.

I stood up, brushing off my pants. I wasn't surprised that there wasn't actually any blood stains on

then. _"Little Weapon, would you give up, yes? You are trapped unless you can answer this." _I looked

up and noticed a tiny speaker on the wall. "If anyone is answering anything, it is you. Tell me where

my Miester is. Where is Maka!?" I shouted towards it.

_"Oh, no no no! That is not the way to act if you want to find her!"_ Fumei's voice howled through the speaker.

_"Now. Answer this. What is a mirage not found in the desert?"_ I blinked in confusion. _He's asking a riddle?_

_This is Maka's thing. Not mine._ I didn't say anything in case he thought it was the answer and I wouldn't

put it past him to do that. _A mirage not found in the desert?_ Then the room caught my eye. _Oh. Easy then I_

_guess. _The room gave me the answer. "An optical illusion." I said. _"Wrong! You- Oh... wait. You are actually_

_right!? Hmm... Who'd have guessed it?"_ Suddenly a black door form from one of the black tiles and opened

revealing a black hallway lit by a lone torch.

I started to walk towards it, Fumei laughing over the speaker. _"Optical illusion! Ha! Who'd have thought!? _

_Who'd have thought!?"_I rolled my eyes, ignoring him and walked into the blackened hallway. No, literally.

I _walked into_ it. **(Bad pun!)** Fumei's laughter got louder as I rubbed my now sore nose. _"OPTICAL ILLUSION!"_

his voice rang through the room. I let out a small growl and another door opened; again, a blackened hallway

with one lone torch. "It's another illusion, right?" I muttered to myself. But as I reached a hand out to make sure,

it passed through. For some reason I got a satisfied smirk on my face as I walked through. "Made it." I sighed and

started walking again, my hands in my pockets.

Soon I passed the lone torch **(repetition anyone?)** and was engulfed in total darkness. "How am I supposed to

find Maka in this darkness." I mumbled as I squinted into the darkness. I stopped at the sound of something flying

the air **(think of the noise going down a zip line)** and suddenly, the torch was right next to me on the wall. I sighed.

"How convenient."

_"Oh you'll find it convenient when you need to run!"_ Fumei said, his voice echoing around me. "Run from what?" I

growled. And here comes the loud rumbling noise that starts at the end of the hallway. The torch rushed towards the

sound and I saw what looked like a giant, humongous, large, friggin' huge **(I think they get it Little) **jaw breaker that

almost touched the ceiling, which was pretty tall. And the torch came shooting back towards me. I had to run in the

back in the direction I came from to get away. **(And he kept his hands in his pockets the whole time lolz. He was bein'**

**kool -sewiously?-)** On the bright side **(get it?)** the torch stayed next to me to light my path.

Anyways, I ended up running right into another door, though it was... neon green. Without a second thought I threw it open

and ran in, running right into something else. I landed on the floor and rubbed my chin, looking up. I was greeted by

a bright blue fluff-ball. "Oh. Soul, didn't see you there." Black*Star's voice came from the fluff-ball. I stared open mouthed.

"B-Black*Star!?" I was starting to laugh again. I didn't want to laugh, really. This just kept on happening. "Oh hahaha. Very funny

Soul." The fluff-ball moved a bit and two hairy hands moved to the top of it to reveal two green-blue eyes. "Seriously, what's

so funny? This is serious."

**(I know I am joking around alot on here but I don't just want a serious setting, I wan' a bit of well... me in the story ^ ^)**

I couldn't stop laughing again. "Fumei... hahaha!... is... Hahahaha! ... control!" I gasped. "Alright, alright. Can we all get serious

now? I have a daughter to find." I was able to stop laughing for only a moment from shock. That was a squeaky voice like it was

fully made of helium. "Spirit?" Black*Star said. I was laughing again, literally ROFL. "Y-you're squeaky!" I gasped. "And you're

laughing again." Spirit said, making me laugh even more. "And what happened to you Black*Star?" He said.

I could see Black*Star's eye's roll through the hair. "Exploding giant jaw breaker." he said. "A- a little... hahaha!... H-help!" I gasped.

"Try holding your breath." Spirit said. "Like that will help him, helium-voice." Black*Star said. Spirit ignored him and raised an eyebrow

at me. "Well?" I sucked in a breath and held it like he told me. I did a sort of spasm thing, holding my stomach. After about fifteens seconds

I couldn't hold it anymore and I came out with a huge "BWAHAHAHAHA!" and was done. I groaned and rolled onto my side, holding my

stomach still. "I am never, ever going to laugh again." I growled.

_"Aww... but Little Weapon, don't you see how much fun you are having?"_ Fumei's voice rang around us. I stood up and looked around,

noticing finally that the room we were in was totally and completely **(NO! I CAN'T BEAR TO WRITE IT! oh well, ugh)** pink room.

"If this is what you call fun, taking my Miester, my friends, I don't want in on it." I growled. "You had no right to take me weapon either.

One day I'm gonna surpass God but for now, I think I could defeat you instead." Black*Star challenged from beneath the blue hair. Fumei

started laughing. _"O-oh really!? But can you even surpass your weapon first?"_ Black*Star barely had a moment to gasp out 'huh!?' before the

blue hair flew off of him and landed in one corner of the pink room, exploding into blue smoke. Slowly it cleared and a figure stepped out,

her eyes glowing red.

"T-Tsubaki!?"

* * *

**Sorry. Mah story gets worse an worse eh? I AM HORRIBLE! Oh well! ^ ^ It's a story I**

**enjoy writing. NO haters gonna hate and enjoy the rest! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN~Sayonara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Myeeeeh! I am getting bad at writing! I came close to a writer's block!**

**Oke', oke'. Control Little, control. Sis, here you go. Your fav. chatacter's**

**P.O.V. and I don't know why you like him. Okay! Now, continuing the friggin'**

**cliff hanger. You can let go now.**

* * *

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

"Tsu- Tsubaki!?" I gasped. Her head was down, her face concealed

by shadow. All I could see of her face was... the red eyes. For a moment

I was extremely happy, more or less than a god like me should be but

then she...

"Black*Star..." she growled, taking a step froward. The light blue smoked

suddenly hardened and flew into her hands forming... a Kusarigama. I took

a step back. "Tsubaki?" Spirit laid a hand on my shoulder. "That's not her." he

said. I glanced at him as Tsubaki took a step forward. "How do you know?" I

growled. "She would be able to transform a piece of herself. She's a weapon.

We can all do that."

I looked back at the 'fake Tsubaki?' and raised my arms in defense as she ran

towards me. "Only one way to find out if she is real or fake." I mumbled as I

dodged one end of the bright blue Kusarigama, landing to the right side of her.

She didn't hesitate a moment before sending it back my way. I ran towards her, my

hands in front of me. I dodged again but not enough to block the scratch I received

to my cheek. I clenched my teeth and got near her, thrusting my hands towards her

stomach.

Suddenly, she gave a gasp before I could touch her. She drew the Kusarigama back

faster than I could her and jumped back, landing about ten feet away. I straightened and

stared at her. It looked and sounded like her but the Tsubaki I know and... and love?

**(O.o admit it Black*Star. Admit it. o.O)** would not hurt her friends or me... I guess. Damn it!

Someone going to surpass God should not have to put up with this.

Fumei's voice started to laugh again. "This is so entertaining!"

"SHUT UP!" I heard Soul yell behind me. I didn't turn to look and instead kept my eyes on

Tsubaki, fake or not. "Why not?" Fumei whined. I can't put my guard down, got to stay focused.

For less than a second, I closed my eyes and let out a breath **(how is that keeping an eye on**

**her and staying focused?)** opening them again.

"Oh What's this?" Fumei suddenly yelled and the lights went off. That didn't catch me off guard.

I could see Tsubaki even through this compete darkness. Her red eyes gave her away, the red

glint in them. I got a slight, very slight smirk, remembering what she told me when we were first

partners.

_1. Blend into the shadows... hold your breath... and wait for your target to let their guard down._

The red glints moved from side to side, searching. But then I realized something. Soul had red

eyes too. "Soul?" I called. "Here!" was behind me. The red glints then disappeared. Remembering

the first rule, I took a breath and held it, breathing very slightly. **(Black*Star~! This is the first time****  
**

**you are using these rules isn't it~!?) **

_2. Tune into your target; know their thoughts and actions._

Closing my eyes, I allowed my senses to zone in on Tsubaki who, if it really is her, was probably doing

the same thing I was. I heard light footstep to my right; surprised I could hear her soft steps. Quickly, I turned

and brought my hands up to protect myself. The blue chain of the Kusarigama wrapped around my forearm.

With a very slight smirk **(repetition anyone?) **I twisted my left arm, the one that was caught, to where I had a

hold on the Kusarigama and held on tight. My arm jerked towards me as I held on tight to it, tugging it towards me.

I heard a light gasp and the squeak of boots on the bright pink but now dark floor. **(did that confuse anyone else?**

**-raises hand- thought so.)**

_3. Strike down the target before they are aware of your existence. _**(she was already aware baka, ore else she**

**wouldn't have used the Kusarigama) **

I followed the chain as fast as lightning **(see chat i did there?)** and quickly pinned her down, her hands behind

her back. I also noticed her clothes were soaked like Liz and Patty's. I quickly sent my Soul Wavelength into her.

If it didn't work, it was her. If it did, it wasn't her. She didn't move or anything but gave a small jerk, sort-of like she

does whenever she wakes up. **(do you watch her when she sleeps?)**

"Hey... who turned out the lights and... who's on top of me?"

* * *

**This one not as funny huh (not had coffee)? The one before, I really wasn't trying to make them funny, I mean**

**this is the Kishin of illusions, right? So, why not use illusions and it ended up being funny**

**which was entertaining to write. It was serious in the beginning and it slowly went**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Down. SAYONARA BAKA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't expect an awesome review**

**for last chapter so thank you I forget your name!**

**(Not really, if people want to know you) you know who you are**

**(they will have to read the review then) Oke! Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V. (O.o Wait... MAKA!?)**

I was floating in a sea of black. I was cold and alone. I don't

know where I am or... who I am. All I know is... darkness.

"So... your soul is torn, hmmm?" something said. What said it?

I don't know, it sounds familiar. "An empty shell of my little puppy,

hmmm?"

For some reason, I felt angry when something called me puppy.

Or is it even talking to me? I don't know. I'm confused. So... where

am I? Who am I? And more importantly... what did I do? "Are you

scared, Puppy? Confused? Hmmm? Well I can help you with that."

_Don't call me Puppy and... how can you help me with that? I don't_

_even know who you are!_

I find myself not being able to speak, I think. "Oh no. You are my

puppy and are currently being trained unless, you don't need to be

anymore. Hmmm... Ah ha! It is true!"_ Wait! What's true? Who are you!?_

"I cannot tell you what is true, encase you regain what you have lost. But

I can tell you one thing, I am Fumei. Master of Illusions. Or in other words, a

Kishin."

* * *

**Alright, so it's summer now and I have pretty much nothing**

**to do until I go to Japan on a family business trip. So there**

**will be a ton of updates, maybe two a day, depending on how**

**bored I am. And sorry this is a really short chapter! Gomenesai'!**

**So anyways, SAYONARA BAKA! Tsugi nos sho made`!**

**(Until next chapter!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update.**

**I had a bit of a writer's block and I finally got my Toshiba**

**pc back from when my chichi broke the screen! **

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPER!**

**Cups of Coffee Today: 3**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"Little Weapon... wakie, wakie!" a voice echoed around me. The last

thing I remember happening was hearing Tsubaki's voice, then there

was the shattering of glass once again like how the blood turned to glass

and shattered. And again, I was falling through blackness, feeling like

I was in tar and couldn't move. _Okay, just open your eyes and then try_

_to find the others if they aren't around._ I thought. I did as I told myself

to and opened my eyes to a neon yellow room.

**(I like neon colors. They are shiny and awesome in black lights! ^ ^)**

I sat up quickly and leaned on my hands to look around, looking for

any sign of the others. I couldn't see anything but neon. Actually, I

couldn't even see myself. I reached a hand out to my face and touched

my eyes, finding that there was cloth over them. **(You'd think he'd be**

**seeing black then? Wrong!) **I tried to pull if off but it was like it was

super glued to my face. I tugged and pulled on it only to end failing miserably,

even rolling onto my back trying to get it off. After a minute I gave up.

"Little Weapon is awake? Good!" Fumei's voice echoed around me once

again.

"What do you want?" I growled. **(Quite literally.)** Fumei laughed and I

transformed my arm into a scythe blade. "Take this thing off of my face so we

can fight." I yelled. Suddenly my arm changed back on its own. "What the-"

I swiveled my head around, trying to see but again, the cloth was blocking my

vision, only allowing me to see neon yellow. "You must behave to get to the next

level!" Fumei sang. "Level!? What!? YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!" I yelled.

"Uh huh! What else do you think I think it is? A thought to think a made up game?

Or to think a thought to think a place, a game, or even, a love?" **(AAHHH!**

**My brain hurts!)** My head started to pound then.

_So he thinks this is a game? I guess to be the winner, I'll have to play along. For_

_my Meister. My Maka._ **(O,o he's made a claim!) **"How many more... _levels_ are

there?" I asked. "Glad you asked! Well, there are thirteen in all and you have gone

through two without knowing, so eleven left! After this, ten and so on and so forth!"

_I don't have time for this! I have to find her!_ "Fine. What do I have to do?" I asked,

anger pouring through my veins.

"Oh goody! You have to answer a series of questions truthfully. If you even miss one,

you loose and I win. I get your soul and you die. But if you win this level, you move on

to the next one _and_- you get something that will help you later on and give me some

entertainment!" Fumei said. I sighed. "If it is entertaining for you then it won't help me

will it?" I asked. Fumei laughed. "I ask the questions for this game! Not you! Okay first

question: who cares for you the most?"

I gave it some thought and the first thing that popped into my head was... "Maka..."

"Correct! Second question: Who takes care of you and makes sure you are okay?"

"Maka." I answered again.

"Why did you choose Maka as your partner?"

"Our... souls bonded... when I played piano..." I wasn't sure about that one.

"Hmm... I don't know the correct answer for that one so... Correctomundo!"

I sighed in relief, rolling my eyes as best I could. "Third question: What is your favorite place

in the world?"

"The DWMA." I answered immediately. "Oh come on, there must be more to it! But... correct. Fourth

question: why is the DWMA your favorite place?"

I wanted to ask why it even mattered but knowing by the way he acted he would have taken

that as an answer. "Because I could get away from my family and.. be with my Meister."

"Hmmm interesting. Correct. Last and fifth question: who... do you love?" I tensed and thought

crazily at that question. How would I know who I love!? **(You just said it a bit ago! Remember?**

**My Maka?)** Then a weird thought popped into my mind.

"M-Maka?" I said. Fumei started to laugh and for a moment I thought I got the answer wrong

but then, how would he know who I love? "Correct Little Meister! You may continue!" The neon

cloth disappeared from my face only for me to see a sky blue room. This guy obviously loved color.

"And here is your prize!" Then is looked as if a cloud was floating towards me and stopped on the

ground in front of me.

I stared at it wondering what to do. A dark shape appeared in it and the cloud started to fade.

"Are you ready to go?" a familiar voice came from it. "M-Maka?" I said. No... it just looked like

her. "No. Kuron." it said in Maka's voice. She had her eyes, and looked exactly like her but...

the pigtails were past her waist and she... had a chest. _Don't think that!_ Kuron was her name.

Clone was her name. They cloned Maka.

* * *

**Alright Baka! It took me forever to get**

**over my writer's block but my best Baka gave me**

**the idea. A new OC. So here you have it. This**

**was over the course of three weeks. ~Sayonara **

**and to a quicker (I hope) chapper.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okey, since it took forever for the last chapper,**

**I am posting this one really quick... maybe.**

**I may be a day or two after... It beats three weeks. **

**So her it is Baka.**

* * *

**Patty's P.O.V.**

_"Little Kitty..." he looked at me. I knew who he was. I may be hyper_

_but I did listen in class and I was smart. "Fumei." I said. He chuckled._

_"Good that you know me. The others don't. So, be a good Kitty so I _

_don't do what you know I could." he said. I knew perfectly well what he_

_could do. He eats the souls of weapons and Meisters. Broken. Souls. _

_I just sat there, on vinyl looking floor, trapped in a corner with him_

_standing in front of me. He rubbed his chin. _

_"You know... I might just put you into the game. It will be more fun if_

_one of my pets played. It might add a bit more confusion. It will be a _

_perfect recipe." he laughed, doubling over a bit. "Can I ask you something?"_

_I asked, adding, "Nyaw~" at the end to.. you know... Play along. He smirked,_

_a sort-of smug smile on his face like he was satisfied or something._

_"Alright. Just this once, Little Kitty." he said. _

_I glared at him, as best I could without gagging at the sight of him. "Who's_

_soul are you going to eat first?" His smiled widened, reminding me of Stein's_

_smile. "Can you guess?"_

My eyes opened suddenly and I was sitting up, panting. I stared at the symmetrical

covers in front of me and thought for a minute, _Was everything a dream?_ No... It

wasn't. I took a breath and calmed a moment, looking around. I was in my room

back at Kid's mansion. I was safe but the others weren't. I quickly jumped from

the bed, stopping with a shiver. I was only wearing a thin night dress. Ugh! I quickly

slipped into something that was more... me. Giraffe Pajamas! Symmetrical by the way.

After that I quickly ran from my room, sliding in the hall and hitting the wall, taking off

towards the sound of Kid fussing over something asymmetrical.

There was a light on ahead. It was night, I could tell by the windows I passed. I skidded

to a stop to see Kid fussing over that stupid painting from when he left Sis and I to battle

the mummy thingies. "Kid." I said. I jumped and quickly turned towards me, relaxing when

he saw it was me. "Liz won't let me see her." he said. I looked down at the floor. "He used

his illusions on her." Kid stared at me. "So I'm guessing you know who he is." he looked

a bit surprised that I was being serious but then, something serious is happening. I nodded

and kept looking at the ground.

"Can you tell me what happened now?"

**(Right here I had it perfect and saved it but Fanfiction... didn't save it and I couldn't remember how I did it all -cries- Baka)**

_"Maka's..." I said. He laughed. "Aren't you a smart kitty? But not just hers." I glared at him._

_"Oh, but not you and your sister's. You two are kitties. You don't have to be trained. You do what_

_you want and when. No questions asked. That is why you are not bound. That and I wish_

_for you to join in with the game." I pressed up against the_

_wall as he took a step towards me. "But Maka, my puppy... She needs to be trained. To be taught._

_Tsubaki is sweet and gentle. Like a lamb set up for slaughter. While you, you do whatever you_

_want to... Well... most of the time." I glared. What about my sister?" I asked. _

_He looked towards the ceiling laughing hysterically. "She will be broken in as much as the others._

_She may be a kitty but... she is not a pet. She has_ love_." I stopped laughing and looked at me.__ "And the ones _

_that defeated Asura can not stop me... Oh wait... that was all of you!" He cackled. _

_"Just a simple break... some training and then..." he laughed once again. "You know_

_the rest. I will be back in a bit to make sure Little Kitty has settled in."_

_And with that, he disappeared._

_I let out a breath and stood up, leaning against the wall. "What now?" I knew what though. Look_

_for a way out. I looked around, prodding and pressing every corner of the vinyl room, trying to find_

_a way out but to no prevail. I sat down once again and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Little Kitty huh?"_

_I muttered. "I prefer giraffes." I lifted my head suddenly to a thought and silently cursed for the first time_

_not at Kid. He wanted me to act like a pet. I sighed and stood up, saying "Nyaw~" and envisioning myself _

_with ears and a tail. There was a cackling laugh unlike Fumei's and a small trap door appeared a few feet_

_away from me. I took a step towards it and stopped a foot away just as an explosion erupted in it sending_

_flames ten feet in the air and sending my flying onto my butt, skidding a few feet. "Owie..." _

"So he plans on eating their souls..." Kid said, a hand on his chin as he paced back and forth. "But how

can he do that without killing them?" I looked at the ground, running one of my arms. "He never said he wasn't

going to kill them. He said something about breaking them in or something." Kid stared at me in horror. "Good Death!"

he yelled. "He's going to break their souls!"

* * *

**I hope this is good enough for a bit.**

**I am tired right now. Good night and Sayonara**

**until the next chapper... Baka...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oke, oke. Because of some complaint**

**I will stop saying Baka. Oops...**

**I just said it. Lolz. But seriously,**

**Girl Scout's honor. I will stop.**

* * *

**Patty's P.O.V.**

_"Owie..." I mumble, rubbing my butt as I stood up. "That was horrible. Meany Fumei!"_

_The area around the trap door was scorched and I was glad I was thrown back. I was only _

_four inches away from the fire. I let out a small relieved sigh and moved towards it slowly_

_in case something else happened as I inched my way to it. I got onto my hands and knees_

_and peered into it. Well, it was pitch black so I didn't see anything. Not even the light of_

_the vinyl room reached into it._ **(For those that don't know what vinyl is, it is the same**

**thing that old records are made of.)**

_This was most likely the only way I could. I sighed and scooted onto my butt to jump in._

_"Now or never." I muttered to myself and slipped in, dropping down. Well, it wasn't a large_

_fall but, unlike a cat, I landed on my face. I yelped when I collided with a metal bottom._

_It was still dark either way I looked as I sat up. I yelped again as the top of my head collided_

_with a metal top. I reached a hand out to cradle my head. "Owie..." I say again. My head_

_now officially hurt. _

_I give a frustrated sigh and reach both of my hands out to the sides of me to see how much _

_room I had. It was closed off on three sides. There was only one way to go. I started to crawl _

_to the right of me where it was open. If I knew it well enough, this was all just an illusion _

_created by Fumei. I kept my head low to keep from hitting it again, which hurt by the way. _

_My hands and knees created quiet echoes across the metal vents._ **(I know how that feels.**

**My cousin-chan pulled me through a kid's** **one)**

_I couldn't see anything and every once in a while whacked my head on the side of the vent_

_or whatever it was. _**(Let's just call it a vent, k?)**_ After a few minutes, I ran face-first into_

_the metal wall and felt that it turned to my left. I pressed a hand to my now throbbing forehead _

_and started crawling to the left. "It can always get better." I mutter to myself. Then, as soon as I_

_said that, there was the sound of rushing water._ **(Sorry Patty.)**I_ didn't even have a chance to take a breath before_

_a blast of air hit me and I was thrown through the vent, the water rushing onto me. I gasped as _

_the cold water hit me but kept my mouth shut after the line of bubbles hit the top of the vent._

_I struggled in vain against the water, struggling for air as well._

_I couldn't breath, I couldn't move against the water, and I was pulled through the vents as fast_

_as I have ever gone. I couldn't even see what was happening, it was so dark. My chest started to hurt _

_and I was thrown up against the wall once again, my legs getting scraped against the bottom and_

_my head hitting the top. Then I was rolled onto my back and water came rushing through my nose._

_I sputtered as I held my breath as long as I could and water came rushing down my throat. My mouth _

_opened on its own but instead of water rushing in, I spewed the water that did, out. I tried to turn_

_over in the water once again and spotted light up ahead. I closed my mouth and swam with the water_

_towards it. _

_The light became brighter and I smiled in relief just as my vision started to blacken. I was pushed against_

_the roof and I reached out a weak hand just as I started to move by it and my hand hit the top, grabbing_

_onto the rim. While half my body was trying to swim away with the water, the rest of my was heading for the top. _

_I brought my other hand up and pulled my body upwards, my head breaking the surface of the fast moving water._

_I took a deep breath and coughed up some water, my throat now sore. Gasping, I pulled the rest of me out and_

_fell forward onto my face once again. I laid there, gasping for breath and just resting. My muscles burned_

_and my chest hurt. _

"So was that why you were covered in water when we found you and Liz?" Kid asked, stopping his pacing for

only a moment to look at me. I nodded and then shook my head. "Yes and no..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fumei is a Kishin of illusion. He uses illusion for everything but they are more than illusion..." I tried to explain but

I didn't know how to. "They aren't real but they also are." Kid said, explain for me. **(Owie... mah brain...)**

_After a while of resting I finally opened my eyes, my breath calm. I pushed off the ground which was carpeted for_

_some reason. I was sitting on a grassy green carpet in a sky blue room. My heart was beating wildly from_

_that little episode in the vent but at least my breath had calmed. I shakily stood up, almost falling for a moment._

_As I started to fall though, a little cloud-like thingy flew under me and softened my fall. I jumped off of it and_

_stared at it wildly. It was so... "Kawaii..." I breathed out, reaching a hand to it. It felt like little cotton balls_

_all smooshed together. _

_It had me mesmerized by its fluffiness._

* * *

**Oke, ending this chapper here. The next one is**

**gonna be supah long. Sayonara!  
(I'm not in Girl Scouts, so...) Baka! Jk JK Jk jk!  
Don't Kill Me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Supah long chapper!**

**Stop with the complaints please!**

**Two is enough!**

**Do you guys really not like me? -cries-**

* * *

**Last Chapper: _"It had me mesmerized by its fluffiness..."_**

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

"Wha-? Where am I?... and wh is someone on me?" The soul wave didn't harm

her. It was her! The lights shone in the room again, blinding me for a second.

I leaped off of her and stared with disbelieving eyes. She stared back at me

with the same look I had and her eyes no longer red but their usual color.

"B-Black*Star!?" she gasped. Tsubaki looked confused, scared, and war all at

the same time. I stared back just the same. I jumped at a cr from Soul behind

me and turned in time to see him vanish down a hole that opened beneath

him.

"Soul!" Spirit called just as it closed leaving the floor the way it was just a

moment ago. "Was... was that... Soul?" Tsubaki said. I turned and looked back

at her. She looked extremel confused as she brought her knees up to her chest.

It was... sort-of cute. Gah! I shouldn't think that! The Great Black*Star does not

think like that! "Y-yeah..." I stared at her. This wasn't the Tsubaki I knew. What

did that bastard do to her? "So... it was all fake?... or is he still messing with

me...?" she said. I stared at her and she didn't meet m eyes like she usually did.

_Not_ a good sign.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, feeling even more confused. She started to

rock back and forth. Tsubaki looked past me over at Spirit. "It has to be real...

I don't think Spirit was..." She didn't answer what I said. "Tsubaki!" I called.

She jumped a bit and looked at me, worry in her eyes. "You aren't a fake, are you?

Black*Star? Please don't be..." I sat in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not a fake Tsubaki. I promise. But... what do you mean?"

She shook her head and stared at the ground. "I watched you die Black*Star...

When you and the others came to save us... He _killed_ you... You _died_...

I had no hope left." She stared to rock again. Spirit walked over and pulled me to

my feet, a hand on my shoulder. "Let her get her thoughts together. He might have

done it already." I turned to him. "Did what to her?"

"Break her soul."

**Patty's P.O.V.**

"Break their souls? How?" I asked him. Kid stopped pacing and stepped out of the

small indention he made in the floor. Of course, it was in the shape of an 8. "Killing

friends, loved ones. Physical and mental abuse... I could go on." I looked away as he

placed a hand on his chin. "Please continue about what happened..."

_The small cloud aloud my hand a moment to stoke the fluffiness. I was totally amazed_

_by it for some reason. I became suddenly hypnotized by it. It changed shaped over and_

_over, floating all around me. It had me completely mesmerized. Soon, I was following_

_it without even realizing. I had left the sky room with the grass and stuff and was now _

_following it through a night blue corridor._

_I continued to follow it in a light daze, the area lit up a bit every once in a while by little_

_star-like lights that flickered on the walls. Then the cloud stopped, taking the form of _

_a giraffe. The sudden change snapped me from the trance I was in and I finally noticed _

_where I was. Not where I was before, that's where. "Where-?" I started to say but broke_

_off as the cloud rushed towards me, engulfing me in it's fluffy whiteness. _

_I couldn't see anything as it gave a sudden jerk, giving me the feeling that it was moving_

_at an incredibly fast speed. "Wait! Hold on! Where are you taking me!?" I yelled, my voice_

_muffled by its cottony inside. _

_I struggled in vain to get away from it and yelped as it something curled around my right_

_hand. I struggled even more, on the verge of screaming. "Don't struggle." a familiar quiet _

_voice rasped. "M-Maka!?" I gasped. My mind couldn't comprehend this. "Don't struggled."_

_the voice repeated, sounding a bit determined. It definitely sounded like Maka but from the_

_screams I heard before... She wouldn't be here, let alone able to be here. Unless she was..._

_I don't know. Wild thoughts rushed through my mind and for a while and I forgot to struggle_

_for a moment._

_"Little~ Kitty~! Where~ Are~ You~?" a chokingly familiar drawn out voice said. The cloud _

_then jerked to a quick stop. "Sssh..." it hushed. I tried to hold my breath but my chest still_

_hurt from holding it so long in the vent. I breathed as silently as I could. The sound of footsteps_

_became audible and continued to come closer. "Little Kitty! Why did you run away? Where_

_have you gone? You are supposed to play the game!" The footsteps and voice were right next to_

_me/ us... The cloud and I. The Maka cloud or whatever gave another slight jerk and we were_

_moving again. Finally, a small hole opened up right in front of my face, allowing me to see out_

_of the foggy cloud. _

_We were still slowly drifting through a night blue hallway and I caught a small glimpse of Fumei's_

_lab coat as he turned a corner back the was we just came. I let out a small sigh of relief but when _

_turned back to where the cloud was drifting, I let out a gasp. A wall loomed ahead of us._

_Without going slowly, the cloud bumped against the wall and drifted to the ground, leaving me_

_there as it floated back up. "This door leads to the door to all rooms. But first you must figure the _

_way out." it said. "Why can't you tell me and, what door?" I yelled at it. "I will meet you in the _

_next room." it said before disappearing into the ceiling._

_Suddenly, a bunch of lights flashed to my right, blinding me. I raised my hands to shield my face_

_until the lights died down and in their place, was a bright red door. I blinked my eyes to readjust them._

_This place was so weird. If everyone else were here, I would be laughing still... The door_

_was about three times my size in height and was about my size in width. I reached a hand out to the_

_small brass knob and turned it. There was a sound of bells chiming loudly from the other side of_

_the door as it opened. But all that there was behind it was... A plain. White. Wall. I stared at it,_

_feeling slightly annoyed. "Damn cloud." was all I had to say about that. The chiming stopped and the_

_door gave a creak, swinging towards me. _

_I yelped as I leaped out of the way, watching it as it flew down the hallway staying on the wall. It_

_stopped about ten feet away. I started to walk towards it, besides, there was no where else to go._

_When I was about a foot away the door swung open once again, revealing a neon green wall, chiming_

_from the inside again. "This __guy sure loves his neon colors, huh?" I muttered to myself. I stopped as _

_it swung close again, vanishing into the floor and reappearing on the opposite wall. I stared at it, _

_feeling anger build up inside of me. I got that _look _that I usually give Kid when he doesn't get up from_

_one of his symmetry rants. _

_"Just stop moving already you stupid door!" I yelled at it. The door froze mid-swing, the chiming _

_stopped once again and I sighed, stepping towards the door. Soft wind hit my sore face and tussled _

_my soaked hair. The air was fresh and smelled wonderful. I stood there a moment before sticking my_

_ head inside of the room. The air felt good. Nice and cool. The only bad thing was the fact that it wasn't _

_outside of the accursed place Fumei had me trapped in._

_ Something sparked in my brain as I stepped farther inside. The room was a rainbow of color. __There was _

_r__eal grass on the ground and it was a room of my dreams. The door closed behind me __and the_

_ little cloud appeared again, floating near the ceiling. "Think. This room will help." it said in Maka's voice _

_once again. If it was Liz's voice, I probably would have cried. I walked around the room a moment, calm as _

_could be. I felt clearer in here, like an invisible fog lifted around my brain. __I could think of a way out in here..._

_"Sit and think." the cloud said, drifting down towards me. I watched it as I walked to the middle and sat on _

_the middle swirl of the rainbow. "Think. Think. Think." I mumbled to myself. **(Winnie the Pooh anyone? Sry.)** _

_He has us trapped somewhere near the abandoned village where we first fought._

_ I'm sure of it. And he is using illusions to keep us from escaping. So for all I know, I'm just moving in circles... _

_No... wait... He can't keep me in one area, he doesn't know where I am... so... then how...? _

_"I got it!" I yelled __about an hour of entering the room. The cloud floated over and brushed against my _

_head. "What did you get?" it asked. "The way out." There was a sigh of relief from the cloud as I told it. _

_"I can show you to your sister but she is the only one you can get out for now. She hasn't been broken yet." I stared at it. _

_"Broken?" I asked. The cloud moved up and down. I took that as a yes. "Take me to her please." The cloud _

_engulfed me once again and we were moving upwards at an incredible speed once again. I thought I was _

_going to be splattered on the ceiling for sure but it never came._

_The cloud slowed and another hole opened in it allowing me to see out once again. We had entered a pure _

_white hallway. W floated forward once again, rounding a corner that I probably wouldn't have seen. You can't_

_ tell the floor from anything. As we turned, a black spot appeared further down the hall. "There it is." the cloud said. _

_"There what is?" I asked. "The door to all the rooms." _

_"To my sister's?" I asked. "Yes." the cloud answered. We floated closer to the black spot and I realized that it _

_wasn't a spot but a small door. About half my size. "Tell it__ where you want to go." the cloud said. _

_"T-To where my sister is." I stammered, nodding to it._

**_o0o_**

"So there was a door to all the rooms...?" Kid said, once again pacing the room. That is a strange illusion." I nodded.

"It was but I think... that it didn't actually go to any other rooms at first." Kid nodded in understanding as well. "I wonder

how I can help them. I need to stay with you two but... the others need to know everything... " He stopped in the middle

of the deepening 8 and shook his head in frustration. There was the small creak of a floor board and I turned my head

to see Liz standing there, holding onto the side of one of her arms, the top to her red pajamas, a tank top and shorts,

was unbuttoned. She had tears in her eyes. "P-Patty was right!" she whispered, staring at Kid, joy in her eyes. I gave

her a soft smile and she got at small look of confusion at my seriousness. "You're really... "Liz gave a loud cry and ran

towards Kid, leaping onto him, forcing him to the ground. "Kid!"

**o0o**

_The door suddenly stretched in size and turned neon pink. Ugh. The room was a dull gray color, nothing special. _

_"Liz?" I called softly, sticking my head inside, my eyes moving around the room in search of my sister. There was _

_the form of a person on the other end and I ran towards it. "Liz!" I said louder to get her attention, kneeling in front _

_of her. I started to work on the chains that held her hands above her head. She did not look good but I guess I look_

_as bad. Her make up was all runny and stained her cheeks, there were bags beneath her eyes as well. Her hair was limp_

_and her had was thrown a few feet away. Her eyes opened and she got a confused look on her face._

_"Hang on sis. We're getting out of here." I said, popping the lock open with a short nail. "H-How?" she mumbled as I_

_worked my arms under her shoulders to heave her up. I ignored that and said, "We have to go. Now." I pulled her_

_up, putting an arm on my shoulder. _

_"What about the others?" She asked, breathless. We started to limp forward."Tsubaki is safe for now, but _

_Maka... I can't promise anything. __We have to get help from Kid and the others." She stopped, not allowing me_

_to pull her forward and almost falling over. I held her up. "Patty... Kid and the other...They're dead." I shook_

_my head determinedly. "No. They aren't. Now come on." Liz still didn't move. Then I gave her the look_

_I usually give Kid. "Get Your Ass Up And Move." Liz gave a yelp and teared up. That satisfied me. "Let's go."_

_I said and we were moving again. "But... how do we get out?" she asked. I gave her a small grin._

_"Like this."_

* * *

**Sorry this took a bit guys.**

**But there it is and NO MORE**

**COMPLAINING PLEASE!**

**You can try reading the story**

**while ignoring the bold. The others**

**that just want a laugh, read the bold.**

**To those that complained, deal with it.**

**My ADHD wont allow me to**

**do anything else. Sayonara~**

**-whispers- **baka.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay! Yayaz I'm over mah writer's **

**block! So- onward my noble**

**keyboard! To The Typing!**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

We just stared at each other for a moment, trying to

decide what to do. Will the other make a move? Will

there be a fight between us. She obviously can't be

trusted, this... sexier Maka. A clone of her. I kept

my hands in my pockets and just stared.

She tilted her head to the side a bit in confusion, making

her look even more like Maka. I felt a pang in my heart

that I was not familiar with and I did not like. "Are you

ready for the next... uh... 'level?'" she asked, finally

breaking the silence.

"Just what is the next level?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Can't tell you or else you'll have more time to think." I sighed

and moved a hand from my pocket to scratch the back of

my head. "Damn it." **(Excuse the curse word ppl!)**

_I have no choice but to play this stupid, whacked up game._

_For Maka._

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready. Lead the way." I grumbled. Kuron

gave a small jump of joy and turned around running forward

a bit and stopped, her combat boots **(Which we so like Maka's**

**lolz)** squeaking on the ground as she stopped. I watched in silence

as she tapped her right foot, the slight clank of metal echoing

through the stupid room I was in.

Suddenly, a sold dark green door appeared beneath her and Kuron

hopped lightly out of the way of it as it swung open, revealing a

blood-red room beneath. Without a moment's hesitation, she jumped in.

I just watched a moment once again until her head popped up.

"You coming?" she sounded excited for some reason.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your pig-tails." I grumbled once again, walking

forward. I leaned over the door and looked into the room. Kuron

was sitting on one of the walls, looking up at me. "Come on!"

she yelped impatiently. I sighed and jumped into the room,

keeping my hands in my pockets like a cool guy. Like me.

The room suddenly twisted to where I was standing on the wall,

or was now floor, that Kuron was sitting on a moment ago.

"This room is the next level."

**Kid's P.O.V.**

"P-Patty was right." I heard a quiet voice in the doorway. My eyes

widened to see a teary-eyed Liz standing there, her own eyes wide

with disbelief and relief. She glanced at Patty. Confusion flitted

across her face for less than a second before her gaze turned back

to me. "You're really..." A tear dropped from her eyes. "Kid!" she

cried, racing towards me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground,

holding her as close to me as I could possibly bring her.

"You're alive. You're alive. You're alive." she kept crying out, her

hands clenched into my jacket and her face buried into my shoulder.

I didn't even notice that the position we were in was um...** (*ahem*)**

and asymmetrical.

Yes! For once in my life I wasn't worried about symmetry. Patty

joined us a second later, acting like herself now, laughing and being

all giggly. Liz started to laugh to, crushing both of us to her. I blushed

lightly as I realized my face was crushed to one of her **(smaller than**

**her younger sister's)** boobs. Good thing I don't get nosebleeds

like Soul.

I jumped up suddenly. "Oh! That reminds me! We have to warn the

others!" Liz gave me a scared look. "Don't worry there are more ways than

going there to warn them."

"What do you mean?" Patty asked as I stood up, pulling Liz up with me

as well. "Do you remember who my father is?" I answered her question

with a question. "Ooooooh!" Patty said, no longer as serious as she was.

I guess she is really crazy for Liz. "Lord Death will give that Fumei

a friggin' REAPER CHOP!" she yelled, waving her hands around like she

was chopping the air.

Liz started laughing, still a bit tearful and hanging on to me like it

meant her life. "Yeah, Reaper Chop!" she yelled as well, pumping a fist in the air.

I still couldn't help but notice the sadness that still laced her voice.

Like she thought it was all a dream still...

* * *

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention.**

**I am now with Hope For Paws and I **

**just recently rescued a kitty.**

**I nicknamed him Black*Star because he **

**is black and white with a **

**white star in the middle of his chest.**

**Anyone in Mobile Alabama interested**

**in him, pm me.**

**(Lolz, I literally own Black*Star!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sry it's taking so very long to update!**

**But writer's block is still going on for B.O.A.S.**

**(Breaking of A Soul)**

**and Death City. But read mah new Warriors and Soul Eater**

**Crossover while you wait. It's called Soul Of A Cat.**

**Again, sry and I will post a suppah, uppah,**

**duppah,**

** long chapper when I am over it. Gomenesai and Sayonara 'till then!**

**Black*Star: Hey! You forget something?**

**Oh yeah! Soooooooory! I have recently**

**rescued a little kitty in need for adoption.**

**He is about six to seven weeks old and I have**

**nicknamed him Black*Star on account**

**of the black and white fur.**

**He has a white star right in the middle of his**

**chest. So if you live in the Mobile,**

**Alabama area and are interested**

**in literally owning Black*Star, pm me! He **

**is absolutely freeeeee!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**I am reeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry mah peepers!**

**I am over mah writer's block for this**

**story. Mah fingers just would not mover before.**

**I had the idea but mah brain was being a baka!**

**Oh and Black*Star has been adopted! (for**

**those that read Soul of A Cat)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

The room we were now in was a dark green with lime green

spots all over it. **(*OCD kicks in* Gotta... erase... the spots!)**

I picked myself up ad brushed off my pants. "So this is the next

level?" I said. Kuron looked at me, slight annoyance in her

gaze. "Yes. I just said that."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I retaliated. She crossed

her arms, making her look even more like Maka. **(But then,**

**she is Maka. A clone, duh! -brain pain-)**

"Whatever is needed." she snapped back. "I thought you were

supposed to help me or something." I said.

"I am, but when I am supposed to."

"And why did he make you look like Maka?"

"To make you comfortable with the... 'game.'"

"And why is this a game?"

"You ask alot of questions for a guy that's about to get killed."

**(Order of the above: Kuron, Soul, Kuron, Soul, Kuron, I confused mahself. **

**I had several cups of coffee because I was up all night playing XBox 360**

**lolz.)**

I stared at her in confusion for a moment before hearing a loud sound behind

me. The only way I can explain it was the sound of a large fan. Kuron ducked and

I took as a sign that I should too. I ducked just in time to see a giant ninja star

grazing the top of my hair and flying back the way it came. A hole opened in

the wall and engulfed the star.

"I thought he said that the next few were most likely riddles?" I mumbled,

standing. But this guy is a lunatic. I can't trust anything. Not even his little

'prize,' Kuron. "Here's were I help you." Kuron said, standing as well.

We ducked again as another star came towards us. "Fumei can hear

everything we are saying but he is mos likely working on hurting the real

Maka."

I stared at her. "Why is he hurting her?" Kuron looked away and jumped up,

dodging another star. The stars were obviously after both of us now. She landed

on her hands. flipping off of them and onto her feet. "Try to think about it. I can't

tell you but I have to help you, even though I actually am going against Fumei

by doing helping you, but in the way he planned for me to."

"Then why help?" I dashed to the side, changing my arm into a scythe blade as

another came towards me before I could dodge. It caught my scythe blade and

bounced off, heading towards the ground. Another hole opened up to engulf it.

"Because if she dies, I die." I stopped and looked at her. She had stopped as

well and I could tell **(RHYME!)** that she had no choice on this. At least Maka was

nicer about everything.

"That's why I have to help. And as you can tell, I am not doing what Fumei wants

me to. He was me to help 'put you at peace' as he said it. He wanted me to kill

you. But then he will kill Maka, thus killing me." she said all of that while we dodged

even more stars. I sighed, ducking again. I had no other choice. I have to trust her,

at least a little bit. **(This chapper is bad isn't it?)**

I watched again as another hole opened to engulf another star and a Maka-like

smart idea popped into my head. "Kuron. I have an idea. He wants me to play a

game but I wont do it by his rules. Just follow my lead." She nodded, jumping

over a star aimed at her feet.

My arm was still a scythe at this point. I turned around, running towards another

star and hit it towards the ground. A hole opened once again to take it in but this time,

I thrusted my scythe/ arm into the hole, blocking it. I pulled it open with my other hand

and managed to squeeze inside, ending up in a pitch black room. There was a bang

beside me. "Soul?" was Maka... no Kuron's voice said. "That was a good idea

but even I don't know where we are."

"That's good. Because from now on, we aren't playing by the rules."

**(Did that even make sense? IDK. Oh well, just read on and I will try to get the next**

**chapper up quicker.)**

* * *

**Once again. I am really, really, really,**

**really, really, really, really, SORRY!  
**

**Writer's block is EVIL!**

**And we are still BAKAS!**

**(See what I did there?)**

**Oh, for peepers on XBox, friend me.**

**I am SilkiestSafe696.**

**~Sayonara baka!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SCHOOL WILL BE STARTING SOON BAKA!**

**So by then, my posting will be less and less... **

**-sniffle- Oh well! I guess then I could either do a sequel...**

**or just start another story all together.**

**Let me know whatcha think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

"It's been over an hour now!" I whined, walking behind Spirit while carrying my

now unconscious weapon. "It may have been more than that. We are trapped

inside of Fumei's illusions after all. He controls this dimension."

I adjusted on of Tsubaki's arms over my shoulder. "Dimension? So, are you saying

that we aren't in the same area as Death City was?" Spirit turned to me, a spark in

his eyes. "Oh, so you do have a brain." I got a tick mark. "ARE YOU CALLING

THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, THE ONE THAT WILL SURPASS GOD, AND IDIOT!?"

I yelled. "Yeah, something like that." he said.

**(OMG I just realized, I gave them both a characteristic of Edward Elric on Fullmetal**

**Alchemist there, didn't I? 'Specially Spirit, played by the same guy as Ed -I'll**

**shut up now- Ssh.)**

I opened my mouth to say something else but by then Tsubaki started to stir. **(O.o**

**stir what?) **She lifted her head from off of my shoulder. I stopped. "Black*Star?"

she mumbled and looked around. "Where...?" I set her down and she stumbled just

a bit, catching her balance. "By what Spirit says, we are in Fumei's illusions."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "So that wasn't a dream?" I shook my head. A shadow covered

her face. "Then the vision of you dying wasn't a dream."

I set a hand on her shoulder. "It _was_ fake. I'm real and don't you forget that. A big guy like

me can't die so easily." I held my arms out as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Black*Star!"

Tsubaki cried out and flung herself towards me, sobs raking her body as she slid to her

knees, arms around my waist. _Don't worry Tsubaki. You're safe now... I won't let that_

**(Excuse my Japanese) **_bastard_ **(Rokudenashi) **_hurt you. I'll kill him for you._

**Kid's P.O.V.**

We were now in my father's office, the Death Room. "Hiya Kiddo! What's up? How ya

doin'? I see your weapons are okay!" he exclaimed, a hand up in the air in greeting.

I straighten up, I hated how asymmetrical his suit was... but that wasn't the problem.

Liz was standing as close to me as close was possible and Patty was just as close to her,

laughing like her usual self. She had another Origami giraffe and was trying to choke it.

I had a small sweat drop as I thought, _I guess she only acts crazy around Liz._"Hi Lord Death."

Liz said.

"Hello Liz. I hear you had it rough." he said. I nodded. "That's the exact reason why we are

here. Patty told me what happened to her and Liz while they were in Fumei's dimension.

We have to warn Soul and the others what Fumei is planning to do. "** (Patty told him more**

**about Fumei's plan but I couldn't put them on here. -finger to lips- I'm not a spoiler ^ ^)**

"But they have made it clear that they are not going back there, can you help us in anyway?"

I asked him.

"Nope! Sorry Kiddo. I can't." I fell anime-like with a crash. "What do you mean you can't!?"

I yelled at him. Liz had her usual 'I can't believe him' look on her face and Patty had broken the

giraffe's neck. "I just can't. You know I can't leave here and since Fumei is in... no _is_ another dimension,

I have no way to contact or go to where he is. It is my understanding that Spirit is there, right?"

I grumbled and nodded. "Then all is not lost. Have a little faith Kid. He know's Fumei's shenanigans.

But as Fumei's name goes, everything he does is Unknown."

I sighed. "So I guess we'll just have to trust them and do what we can from here. Father, you say he is

another dimension." Father nodded. "Yes, it's not just his power. As a Kishin, he is madness, like Asura.

But, he does have fears, unlike Asura did. So his power is based around madness and many find it

in the unknown and with what they don't know." I nodded and turned to Liz and Patty. "We'll just have to

wait for them and do what we can. Let's go over to the library and see if we can find anything useful

on dimensions and Kishin madness."

They nodded. "Right." _We'll just have to do what we can._ Echoed in my mind. _Like trying to find them all_

_over again. _** (Repetition anyone?)**

* * *

**Oke! Onto da next chapper!**

**Sorry if it is a bit tense this time. I write**

**weirdly whenever I have a cold. -sniff- **

**I'll be updating again soon.**

**TigerHawkBramble, if you are reading this**

**I'll be updating your story again soon too.**

**Writer's block is horrible when you just want to **

**add detail. -sniff, sigh-**

**~Sayonara Baka!**


End file.
